


Divine Sky

by PrincessRose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragon Slayers, F/F, Furry, Futanari, Goddesses, Harem, Immortals, Multi, Polygamy, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: This is the story of how two unusal female Dragon Slayers met and grew up together. Follow me as I tell you the story and watch as the two female Dragon Slayers go on many amazing and wonderful adventures.





	1. Dragon's Wish

It was in the year 300's when the Dragon's started to teach humans Dragon slayer magic. One of those humans was a girl named Wendy Marvell who Grandeeney decided to teach Sky Dragon Slayer magic to. Still, there was something that worried Grandeeney. Wendy Marvell was currently fast asleep at the moment while Grandeeney looked up at the sky looking at it in thought.

 _"Wendy's such a good girl, but I'm worried about her being unusual for a female,"_ thought Grandeeney.  _"I'm worried that her having both female and male reproduction systems will make it hard for her to fit in. She's the first one that ever had both male and female reproduction systems and I doubt there is anyone that can relate to her about it. I wished that Wendy had someone similar to her that she could relate to."_

Grandeeney put her head down looking down sadly at the ground knowing that Wendy will have a rough future ahead of her do to her being unusual. She laid down and soon dozed off asleep as well, but her dreams was anything but pleasant as she continued to have nightmares about Wendy struggling.

Sometime later Grandeeney met up with Igneel, Metalicana, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, Zeref Dragneel, and Anna Heartfilia. They was discussing the plan among each other, but Grandeeney, on the other hand, didn't hear them as she seemed to lost in her own thoughts looking up at the sky. Then she saw a burning silverish golden light falling out of the sky towards Earth Land and was confused as she watched it. She wondered what it could be though as she looked at it.

"Hey Grandeeney is something wrong?" asked Igneel looking at her.

Everyone looked at her as he asked her that, but Grandeeney continued to narrow her eyes trying to find out what the incandescent silverish golden light was.

"Is there dragons?" asked Igneel worried looking into the sky along with the others with worry.

Even Zeref and Anna were looking into the sky looking around for any sign of Dragons as well, but none of them saw anything out of the ordinary, not even Zeref.

"I don't see any Dragons," said Anna.

"Neither do I," said Zeref.

"I don't either," said Igneel. "Grandeeney what are you looking at?"

Grandeeney stopped looking at the falling object that was falling to earth and looked at him. She heard when they said they couldn't see it and decided she will keep it to herself for now.

"Nothing just was looking at the sky," said Grandeeney.

"Try to pay attention will you," said Igneel. "We are going over the plan."

Grandeeney just continued to look at them as they continued to go over the plan again. Not long later there was a crashing sound that Grandeeney heard and an explosion that lit up the sky with silverish-golden light. The ground shook with the impact, but as Grandeeney looked at other Dragons, Zeref, and Anna she noticed that none of them heard the explosion or felt the impact as the ground shook. This made her curious about why she was the only one that felt everything.

Sometime later after they went over the plan Grandeeney left and made her way back to where Wendy was waiting for her again. When she got there they started practicing magic again until it started to get late in the night. Wendy then went to sleep after that and Grandeeney acted like she went to sleep as well waiting for the right time. When the night got to just the right place and Grandeeney was sure everyone was sleeping she got up before making her way to where the impact was at. When she got there she found no crater at all, but her eyes widen at what she saw.

In front of her was a lake and standing on top of the water was a little girl around Wendy's age. This little girl was completely naked and she was unusual just like Wendy was. Just like Wendy she also had both female and male reproduction systems. She was glowing with a golden aura on the outside and a silver aura on the inside. The little girl had long golden-red hair that reached down to her ankles and heterochromia eyes. Her right eye was amethyst while her left eye was golden.

 _"Hello there,"_ said the girl, but Grandeeney realized she didn't speak to her directly and used telepathy to speak to her.

 _"My name is Grandeeney, who are you?"_ asked Grandeeney.

The girl tilted her head cutely making Grandeeney think how cute she was. The little girl didn't respond for a few minutes before finally replying.

 _"Holly Monica,"_ said the little girl.

 _"Are you sure about that? Did you not have a name before?"_ asked Grandeeney noticing the pauses.

 _"Regardless of whether I had a name before or not doesn't matter as I do now,"_ said Holly.

Grandeeney realized this girl was right and extremely intelligent for a little girl. 

 _"What are you? I seen you fall out of the sky, but no one else seen it,"_ said Grandeeney.

 _"Your wish has been heard and granted by the Divine Dragon,"_ said Holly.

 _"Divine Dragon?"_ questioned Grandeeney.

 _"The Divine Dragon is the Goddess of Dragons. She's the mother of all dragons and watches over the world,"_ said Holly.  _"Unfortunately, the Goddess of Dragons can't leave her realm. If she does she will cease to exist and all Dragons even Dragon Slayers will cease to exist. If all Dragon Slayers or Dragons die then the Goddess of Dragons will cease to exist."_

 _"So as long as Dragon Slayers are around the Goddess of Dragons will remain,"_ said Grandeeney.  _"I see, so you are the Divine Dragon Slayer."_

 _"Yes I was created by the Divine Dragon and sent here, but only those I allow to see me can,"_ said Holly.  _"I'm not human, I'm a Goddess with immortality."_

Grandeeney bowed her head to Holly.

 _"Now there is no need for that Grandeeney,"_ said Holly.

 _"You are a Goddess, and I must show my respect properly,"_ said Grandeeney.

 _"You honor me,"_ said Holly, _"but I have to question if what you're planning is the right thing to do."_

 _"What do you mean?"_ asked Grandeeney.

There was a few minutes as Holly was surrounded in a golden sphere on the outside and a silver sphere on the inside. It started to get bigger and bigger until it was three times the size of Grandeeney. The sphere then went away, and Grandeeney saw a beautiful gold, blue, and silver dragon with white eagle wings in full glory standing before her, but it was massive. Grandeeney continued to look at Holly surprised by the size of her dragon form. Holly then returned to her normal state not long later looking up at Grandeeney.

 _"The choice to turn evil is up to the person,"_ said Holly.  _"Just like Dragons a Dragon Slayer can decide for themselves what path they want to take. After all Dragon Slayers are not much different than Dragons."_

 _"I understand,"_ said Grandeeney.  _"Is it alright if Wendy my Dragon Slayer daughter can meet you?"_

 _"Yes she can, after all, you did wish for me because of her,"_ said Holly.

 _"Thank you very much you are a blessing,"_ said Grandeeney. 

 _"Your very much welcome Grandeeney,"_ said Holly.  _"I can't wait to meet her."_

 _"Is it possible for you to make her Immortal just like you?"_ asked Grandeeney curiously.

 _"Yes I can if you want,"_ said Holly.

Grandeeney nodded her head at her showing that she heard her.

 _"Where will you be?"_ asked Grandeeney.

 _"Right here in the same place,"_ said Holly.

 _"Okay then I'll meet you here on the night in two days,"_ said Grandeeney. 

 _"See you then Grandeeney,"_ said Holly.

Grandeeney then left as she made her way back to Wendy hoping that she is safe. She was grateful that her wish came true and that now Wendy will have someone she can relate to as well. Grandeeney got back and checked on Wendy to see she was safe before falling asleep.

Two days went by and Grandeeney was patiently waiting for the right time to leave with Wendy. Wendy was fast asleep right now. Soon it was time and Grandeeney woke up Wendy quietly and gently.

"Grandeeney?" questioned Wendy sleepily as she woke up confused.

 _"Wendy stay quiet and come with me,"_ said Grandeeney telepathically surprising Wendy.  _"There is someone I want you to meet."_

Wendy nodded her head but was confused as she heard that. Grandeeney had her get on her before leaving the area as she headed back to where she knew Holly was waiting. They landed next to the water and Wendy's eyes widen as she saw a beautiful gold, blue, and silver dragon standing on top of the water. Wendy didn't speak as she tried to stay quiet like Grandeeney said.

 _"Hello Wendy Marvell it's good to meet you finally,"_ said Holly.  _"I hope my Dragon Form is not intimidating."_

Wendy was confused as she said that wondering what she meant.

 _"Sorry I haven't yet explained to her about that,"_ said Grandeeney apologetically.

 _"No worries Grandeeney,"_ said Holly.

Holly then changed into her human form before looking at Wendy who looked surprised.

 _"My name is Holly Monica,"_ said Holly.  _"If you want to speak you can do so in your head. I'll hear you."_

 _"H-H-Hello H-H-Holly,"_ stuttered Wendy shyly. 

 _"Now there is no need to be shy,"_ said Holly.

 _"You're just like me,"_ said Wendy blushing as she lifted her dress up showing her penis and balls to Holly.

She then put her dress down after that.

 _"Yes I'm just like you,"_ said Holly.  _"If you want you can be a Dragon just like I am."_

Wendy smiled as she heard that excited at possibly becoming a Dragon.

 _"When can I be a Dragon?"_ asked Wendy curiously and excited.

 _"In time Wendy, but not yet,"_ said Grandeeney.

 _"Okay I will wait for that time then,"_ said Wendy.

 _"I am the Divine Dragon Slayer,"_ said Holly.

 _"A Dragon Slayer just like me,"_ said Wendy surprised.

 _"Yes, but unlike you, I am not human,"_ said Holly.  _"I am a Goddess. That is what race I am, but I do look just like humans."_

 _"A Goddess,"_ said Wendy surprised before bowing slightly in politeness.

 _"No need for that Wendy,"_ said Holly.  _"After all we will be together from now on along with Grandeeney. Also, you can be a Goddess as well which will give you immortality just like me. This, however, is only if you except it."_

Wendy looked at Grandeeney unsure of what she should do.

 _"The choice is up to you Wendy,"_ said Grandeeney.  _"I'll respect your choice whatever it may be."_

 _"I'll do it,"_ said Wendy smiling.  _"Besides I'll be just like you then Holly."_

Holly smiled as she looked at her before walking over to her and looking into her eyes making Wendy blush as she did. She then put her hand on Wendy's chest making her blush then her hand went inside of Wendy without harming her as it glowed with a golden aura on the outside and a silverish aura on the inside. Holly found Wendy's heart and then pushed a golden sphere on the outside and a silverish sphere on the inside the size of Wendy's heart into her heart. A gold and silver light went up and down Wendy's skin from head to toe while Grandeeney looked around hoping no one seen that. Holly then brought her hand out of Wendy a little later and after she did Wendy collapsed and hit the ground. 

 _"What just happened is she alright?"_ asked Grandeeney worried.

 _"She'll be fine just asleep for a couple of days is all,"_ said Holly.  _"Her body needs to adjust to the immortality, but afterward she will wake up just fine. You will notice changes in her so be prepared for that."_

 _"What kind of changes?"_ asked Grandeeney.

 _"Longer hair and personality changes,"_ said Holly.  _"Now then how about we head back to where you both stay, but remember only speak to me telepathically."_

 _"Understand,"_ said Grandeeney. 

 _"Oh and I don't trust that man Zeref, Grandeeney,"_ said Holly.  _"He gives me a bad vibe that I do not like."_

 _"That's understandable,"_ said Grandeeney.

Holly then changed into her dragon form before flying into the air with Grandeeney and Wendy as they headed back to where they stay. When they got there, Grandeeney allowed Holly to land first as she was larger than her. Holly landed then changed into her human form and moved out of the way for Grandeeney who landed next. They then got Wendy down and back to where she sleeps after that and Holly stayed with her inside her hut while Grandeeney stayed outside.

A day later Anna who was the caretaker of the Dragon Slayers came to see Wendy and do what she was supposed to do, but when told that Wendy is sleeping Anna looked worried as it was daytime. She then came into the house to wake up Wendy, but she couldn't do so. This only added more worry as she found that out and soon all the Dragons and even Zeref was brought to the location. No one though could find anything wrong with the girl as she was completely healthy like Grandeeney said she was.

"I think she's just tired," said Anna. "Let's just let her rest."

Everyone agreed and left the area not suspecting anything at all. Grandeeney was glad for that before looking at Holly who seemed to be ignoring the fact that Zeref was there. More importantly the whole time everyone was here she just sat there with her eyes closed meditating. 

Another day went by, and Wendy woke up before getting up, but now her hair was down to her ankles. Her eyes was green instead of the brown color they used to be. Wendy walked out into the day smiling as she looked up at the sky. Grandeeney noticed her there and watched her curiously.

 _"So how are you feeling?"_ asked Grandeeney.

 _"Fine and ready to get to work,"_ said Wendy confidently and excited.

Grandeeney turned and looked at Holly.

 _"She lost her shyness, insecure, ditzy, and lack of enjoyment of fighting,"_ said Holly.  _"It might be wise to teach her more fighting type attacks."_

 _"Understood, will do so,"_ said Grandeeney.

They then started training, and Grandeeney began teaching Wendy some fighting type attacks which Wendy looked excited to try out. Training continued until late in the night, and Anna even came to check on Wendy to see that she was currently training, but what she was seeing Wendy trying to do surprised her. She asked Grandeeney why she was teaching her those moves with Grandeeney saying that Wendy was ready to learn them. After training Anna then did her job she was supposed to do before taking her leave and going on her way.

One night Holly was looking up at the Sky while Wendy was asleep and Grandeeney continued to lay there thinking to herself. After a little while, she turned and looked over at Holly before speaking.

 _"Holly, can I ask you something?"_ asked Grandeeney.

 _"You just did, but go ahead,"_ said Holly.

 _"Can you defeat Acnologia now if you two were to fight?"_ asked Grandeeney.

 _"I could, but I'd rather wait until I can fight alongside Wendy,"_ said Holly.  _"There will be the right time to do that, but before that time comes, there is something I must do."_

 _"What is that?"_ asked Grandeeney curiously.

 _"Get your very souls back,"_ said Holly. 

 _"Y-Y-You can do that?"_ asked Grandeeney surprised.

 _"While Acnologia's magic has the power to reap the very souls of Dragons, leaving them in a half-dead state,"_ said Holly.  _"My magic has the power to restore the very souls of Dragons, reviving them to a living state. However, to do so, I need to rip the very stolen souls from the person that took them."_

 _"How about we make our own plan separate from the others?"_ asked Grandeeney.

 _"Sounds good to me,"_ said Holly.  _"What we will do then is this. We will continue with the same plan with a few changes though. The first change is you won't erase Wendy memories as her memories can't be erased even if you wanted to."_

 _"Yeah I was curious about that,"_ said Grandeeney.

 _"Wendy doesn't need to sleep, but she can fall asleep whenever she wants to,"_ said Holly.  _"We can make it look like Wendy's memories was erased until necessary needed. The next part of the plan will be that you will go inside of Wendy as planned, but it won't be so you can prevent her from turning into a Dragon. Instead, it will be so you can extend your life and heal your wounded soul as well as gather enough strength. We will then go through the plan of going to the future, but after that is unknown until the right time comes. We will also let Wendy know the plan as well; otherwise, it will be difficult to do without them becoming suspicious."_

 _"Alright sounds good to me,"_ said Grandeeney.

The two went to sleep after that having finished their own plans. Not long after that they then told Wendy the plan, and she agreed to it ready to do her part.

Soon the Dragons hid themselves inside their Dragon Slayer foster kids bodies and some erased their memories of them. Wendy continued to be sleeping during this time, and Anna opened the Eclipse gate sending the Five Dragon Slayers into the Future or at least that's what she and Zeref thought anyways. Unknown to them another Dragon Slayer went to the future as well staying next to Wendy as she did. 

It was July 7, X777 when Wendy and Holly woke up from their sleep in a forest. The two of them looked around the area before looking at each other smiling.

 _"We here Holly. It's the future,"_ said Wendy excitedly telepathically.

 _"Yes that we are,"_ said Holly smiling at Wendy's excitement. _"Now then how about we look around?"_

 _"Sure sounds like fun to me,"_ said Wendy.  _"Maybe we will meet some bad guys to fight."_

 _"That's possible I guess,"_ said Holly.

Wendy started running on ahead through the forest with her arms out while Holly smiled and walked after her through the forest. Wendy's voice came a little while later.

"Hey Holly there is a road over here," said Wendy.

"I'll be right there, but don't you think I should dress first?" asked Holly.

"Be right there," said Wendy.

It wasn't much longer when Wendy found her way back to where Holly was at. After taking out some extra clothing she had with her which was similar to what she had on, she gave them to Holly. Holly looked around the area listening and sniffing the air making sure no one was nearby. When she was sure no one was around, she made it so she could be seen, but as she did her otherworldly aura faded away making her look like a human. The only difference is if your race is not God or Goddess you can't sense her Magic unless she wants you too, but then again Wendy was the same way. Holly quickly got dressed not wanting to be seen undressed by others except for Wendy or Grandeeney. When done Holly then stood back up looking at Wendy.

"Come on let's go the road is up ahead," said Wendy excitedly.

"Right," said Holly smiling.

Wendy ran off, and Holly ran after her as she did. They found the road and started following it, but both of them stopped sensing something. Not long after that both Wendy and Holly can smell someone farther ahead. The two ran on with Wendy hoping it was a bad guy to fight and Holly smiling as she saw that. As they got closer, they saw a boy ahead with a pair of pants on, a shirt, a backpack, and staffs. Wendy rushed over to the boy before getting into a fighting stance.

"Alright bad guy prepare to fight!" shouted Wendy excitedly.

"Woah hold it, little girl," said the boy. "I'm not a bad guy."

"Don't worry about her, she just gets excited at the thought of fighting bad guys," said Holly. "She thinks she's some knight in shining armor."

"Uhhhh," said the boy sweatdropping. "Wouldn't she be more like a damsel in distress?"

Wendy punched him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him as he said that and knocking him onto the ground.

"Don't call me a damsel in distress got that!" shouted Wendy annoyed.

"Relax Wendy," said Holly as she looked down at the boy. "Sorry about that she's sensitive about people thinking she's weak."

"Uhhhh no worries," said the boy as he got back up. "I take it the one that punched me in the stomach is Wendy, but who are you?"

"I'm Holly, and you are?" asked Holly.

"Jellal," said the boy. "Nice to meet you two Wendy, Holly."

"As well as you," said Holly, "but what are you doing out here."

"Lost," said Jellal.

"I see," said Holly. "So are we, but we're just roaming around. Your more then welcome to join us if you want."

"So you two are just like me," said Jellal. "Sure why not."

"Good then let's get going," said Holly.

"Where we going?" asked Jellal.

"Wherever our little feet takes us," said Holly before turning to where Wendy is at. "Well more like wherever her little feet takes her."

"Huh?" questioned Jellal before turning and seeing Wendy running down the road with her arms out like an airplane. "She's an energetic, but feisty girl."

"Holly come on hurry up!" shouted Wendy turning around.

"Coming Wendy!" shouted Holly before looking at Jellal. "Oh just to warn you it's best not to get to close to me. That will set her off and make her angry which is never a good thing."

Jellal sweatdropped before moving five feet away from her worried after getting the wind knocked out of him. Holly turned around and walked off down the road while Wendy was already long out of sight. Jellal followed, but wondered if they lost the other girl. They continued for sometime, but the little girl hasn't shown back up yet and they haven't caught up to her either. A little while later though Wendy came running back into view holding some fruit she found.

"Holly, take a look at these," said Wendy.

"Good job Wendy," said Holly smiling.

Holly and Jellal got over there not long later, but Jellal remind five feet from Holly. Holly took some fruit before going over to Jellal making him nervous that she got closer to him. He started looking between Holly and Wendy who was looking at them watching their very moves. This made him more nervous though. 

"Here you need to eat too," said Holly holding out some fruit.

"Thank you," said Jellal taking the fruit.

"Your welcome," said Holly before walking back over to her spot.

Jellal looked over to see Wendy went back to eating again and breathed out a sigh in relief. After they ate the three of them went to sleep with Holly laying down and Wendy using Holly as a pillow. Jellal looked over at them, but Holly kept looking at the stars instead. Jellal soon feel asleep with Holly falling asleep after that.

These three continued to travel endlessly with no real direction in mind going over mountains that was so cold and deep with snow that Jellal and the girls was buried under five feet of snow. Jellal thought he was going to freeze to death on that mountain, but the two girls seemed to play in it like little kids. That started when Wendy threw a snowball at Holly who dodged it making it hit Jellal in the face. Then after that the two started having a snowball fight trying to hit each other with no luck while Jellal hide himself from the snowballs.

They then went through a plain of grass with Wendy being energetic as always rushing around the area with her arms out like an airplane and enjoying the wind that rushed through the area. That didn't last long though as the weather started to turn stormy and the plain gained extreme heavy rain with strong winds, violent lightning, and tornadoes made of lightning. Jellal wondered if he was even going to make it through this place unharmed while the two girls enjoyed everything.

They then crossed a frozen icy river with Wendy still her energetic self as always rushing around the area and disappearing out of sight. This was due to the heavy snowfall and thick fog in the area making visibility hard to see to the point you could only see a foot in front of you. There was also a lot of snow which buried them all and cold weather, but it wasn't nearly as cold as the mountain so Jellal was able to deal with it much easier. Still though not being able to see was an issue and he almost impaled himself on a jagged piece of ice if it wasn't for Holly.

Next they went through a desert with Wendy excited and energetic as usual rushing around the area and disappearing out of sight. This desert was so scorching hot that Jellal wondered if he would survive through it. The girls though was able to find water somehow thankfully and for that Jellal was grateful for.

They then went over another mountain that was so intensely hot and blazing that Jellal wondered if the girls were trying to kill him. Jellal thought he was going to roast to death on that mountain, but the two girls seemed to enjoy themselves as usual. 

Next, they went through a forest that was so thick with fog that seeing about an inch in front of you was all you could see.  Jellal thought he would get lost in the forest and never find his way out. It was apparent that the two girls were playing around again with each other judging by their voices, but Jellal didn't mind and was grateful for it as it was able to keep him from getting lost.

They then went through a swamp that had fog so thick that seeing about an inch in front of you was all you could see. As they went farther in it they was soon buried under the swamp waters and had to swim through it bring their heads above the water every now and then. Jellal could hear a few splashing noises in the distance a few times as they came up or the girl's voices which helped him through the swamp. Still though as they continued Jellal was pulled down under the swamp water by something, but was pulled out of it by Wendy to Jellal's relief. 

Next they was at a rocky canyon standing there on a cliff overlooking the area. During the time they traveled together the two girls and Jellal gotten closer. Jellal no longer had to be so far away from the girls, but still he did keep his space from them not wanting to anger either of them. None the less they was all good friends to the point the girls thought of Jellal as a little brother to his embarrassment since he was older then them.

Then one day as they continued to travel Jellal started acting strange sying "Anima" which got Holly and Wendy's attention, but they never bothered to ask him about it. They continued their training until they got to a forest when Jellal spoke up.

"I can't travel with you two anymore," said Jellal.

"You're leaving little brother?" asked Holly.

"Yes, but where are you two going to go?" asked Jellal.

"Don't know," said Holly. "Wherever our feet take us."

"There is a guild across the forest," said Jellal. "You can head there if you want."

"That might not be a bad thing," said Holly.

"We can stop there, but after that we'll need to part ways," said Jellal.

"Alright," said Holly nodding her head.

They then continued until they got beyond the forest, but before they left Holly and Wendy both knew that Jellal was going to put them to sleep. They did nothing to stop it and allowed it to happen. When they woke up they meet an old man before stating that Jellal said they could join a guild on the other side of the mountain. The man told them that this is a guild and that everyone was waiting for them. They knew that the guild and everyone was illusions, but none the less went day by day acting as though everything was normal. A year later both Wendy and Holly found two eggs and hatched them to reveal two cat-like creatures. Wendy's cat-like creature was named Carla while Holly named her cat-like creature Sparkle.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter one of Divine Sky. I hope you like this chapter. This chapter might not be very large, but it does explain some things that took place that is similar to that of Fairy Tail with only a few changes. I wasn't sure about Wendy and Holly's exceeds both being female, but went with it anyways just for the sake of the story. Anyways enjoy and I'll see you on the next chapter of Divine Sky.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Characters, but I do own the additions and OC's in the story.

 


	2. Allied Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been seven years since Holly and Wendy joined Cait Shelter and six years since they found and hatched Carla and Sparkle. There next adventure is waiting for the two right around the corner.

It's the year x784, and in the land of Fiore in a town called Magnolia, there is a guild that is known for its rowdiness and liveliness. This guild is known as Fairy Tail, and recently many events took place over the time for Fairy Tail in the year X784. On July 2, X784 Lucy Heartfilia ran into Natsu Dragneel and Happy. The three meet, battle, and defeated Bora. Lucy was invited to join Fairy Tail. On July 4, X784 Lucy Heartfilia joined Fairy Tail. Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heatfilia battle and defeated Vulcan (Macao Conbolt). Macao Conbolt was saved by Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia and brought back to his son, Romeo Conbolt. 

In X784 Team Natsu gained two new members. The newly formed team stopped the Eisenwald Guild from assassinating the Guild Masters with Lullaby. Lullaby was defeated, and the Guild Masters was saved. Not long after that, Erza Scarlet and Natsu Drganeel started a fight after returning to the guild. Erza was arrested by the Magic Council, Natsu was arrested along with her, they were both later released. In the same year Natsu, Lucy, and Gray confront and defeat Lyon and his team on Galuna Island. Erza Scarlet arrived on Galuna Island and, thanks to her, it is saved. Lyon joined Lamia Scale. Not long after that Phantom Lord started a Guild War with Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail won, and Phantom Lord was disbanded. Sometime after that Loke revealed his true origin, and was pardoned by Celestial Spirit King with Lucy's help. At some point after that Team Natsu went on a vacation. Their Vacation was cut short when they are attacked and forced to, eventually, combat Jellal Fernandes, his henchman, and Trinity Raven in the Tower of Heaven. Simon Sacrificed his life for Erza. Jellal and Ultear convinced the Magic Council to use Etherion which activated the R-System. Afterward, they destroy the Magic Council's building. The Magic Council was disbanded but was reformed under the decree of Fiore's King. Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox joined Fairy Tail.

On October 15, X784 the annual Fantasia Parade was interrupted by Laxus Dreyar starting the Battle of Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gajeel defeated Laxus. Laxus was excommunicated from Fairy Tail for endangering people's lives.

Currently, the others of Team Natsu was helping Lucy get her rent by working as waiters for 8-Island. Afterward, Team Natsu met up with Yajima, the owner of the restaurant, whom they learn from about the dissolution of the old Magic Council. 

Meanwhile, Ultear revealed to be alive and a member of Grimoire Heart, informs her master Hades of the Oración Seis and their movements, with Hades resolving to leave them be for now. 

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail after Team Natsu returned they were all looking at a chart that was drawn up.

"What's all this?" asked Lucy.

"It's a chart listing out the Dark Guilds," said Mira.

"We, she had me draw it up for her," said Reedus.

"A troubling sight," said Erza. "There are far more than I realized."

"What brought this on?" asked Lucy.

"Unfortunately they been noticeably more active as of late," said Mira.

Lucy looked at Mira as she said that.

"That means we need to strengthen relationships with our fellow guilds," said Mira.

"Oh," said Lucy looking back at the chart.

"What's the big circle in the middle suppose to be?" asked Gray.

"I know exactly what it is," said Juvia. "It's the Balam Alliance of Dark Guilds."

Lucy was shocked to hear that while Juvia went on.

"The three major players in that alliance are Oracion Seis, Tartaros, and Grimoire Heart," said Juvia. "All powerful in their own right, but combined their the strongest force in the shadowy guild underworld."

Nearby at a table, Natsu and Happy were stuffing their faces.

"Each controls eleven lesser guilds that carry out the dirty work that they don't wish to do themselves," said Juvia. "However there is one on this chart who remains independent Raven Tail."

"Oh man," said Lucy. "I recognize the name Eisenwald."

"I'm sure," said Erza. "That's the guild Erigor belonged to."

"So Eisenwald was actually just kind of a sub guild that worked under the Oracion Seis," said Gray.

"I seen a lot of these names before," said Wakaba.

"I think some of them even used to be legit," said Macao.

"There was one more Ghoul Spear which the Thunder Legion took out," said Mira.

"Yeah?" asked Lucy.

"Most of the guilds that Gajeel and I destroyed when the two of us was members of Phantom Lord were under Oracion Seis except for Fairy Tail of course, but we're all great friends now right," said Juvia.

"I wouldn't remind them of that if I were you," said Gray.

"Creepy," said Lucy shivering. "Hey, you guys do you think they'll take it out on us."

"Oh relax," said Wakaba. "Don't worry your pretty little head about them. From what I hear they only got six members in the guild anyway."

Lucy looked happy to hear that.

"Yeah they sound like small potatoes if you ask me," said Macao.

"Don't underestimate them," said Mira. "Those six wizards make up one of the most powerful guild out there."

"Speaking of the Oracion Seis," came Makarov's voice as he came inside the guild. "Word has come down. We must destroy them."

Everyone turned to look at him as he spoke.

"What?" questioned everyone as they heard that except Natsu who had his mouth full.

There silence after that as everyone continued to look at Makarov before Mira broke it.

"Welcome back Master," said Mira making everyone fall down as she said it. "I hope you had a good time at the conference."

Lucy got up before putting a hand on Mira, "I'm sure."

Erza got up next before walking forwards.

"But Master what do you mean by that?" asked Erza.

"Oracion Seis recent activity was the focus of much discussion at the conference," said Makarov. "They pose an urgent threat that no longer can be ignored. Therefore they must be dealt with immediately. We will take them down before they can harm any of our fellow guilds we are sworn to protect."

"And we got to do all the heavy lifting right?" asked Gray. "Typical."

"Fairy Tail will be taking them on by ourselves," said Juvia.

"This enemy is far more powerful than any other we have faced before," said Makarov as he walked down the stairs. "To fight them alone would be too dangerous. Our attack would surely occur the wrath of the entire Balam Alliance in no time. Which is why." Makarov then moved his hand to the side. "Fairy Tail will join a coalition of Magical guilds."

"A coalition?" questioned everyone.

"Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter," said Makarov. "These four guilds will select members to represent them in the allied force. Together we will work to bring down the enemy."

"But we can handle it ourselves Gramps," said Natsu standing up. "In fact I can probably even do it alone."

Erza then hit him in the head as she spoke up, "Don't be a fool. The Master is wise to consider the long term consequences."

"Woah just hold on a second you guys," said Lucy shivering. "We are only talking about six people, aren't we? I mean are they seriously all that scary?"

"Furthermore," said Makarov getting everyone's attention again. "That chart of the Dark Guilds you recently was looking at was the previous version. Two Dark Guild was mysteriously taken down about four years ago, and I'm sure you out of everyone will recognize the names, Mira."

"Huh?" questioned everyone confused.

"So what someone took some Dark Guilds down," said Natsu. "I don't see the big deal about it."

"Those Dark Guilds was Black Fangs and Demon Claws," said Makarov.

Mira's eyes widen, and she gasped as she heard it.

"I never heard of them before," said Gray.

"Black Fangs and Demon Claws used to be part of the Balam Alliance four years ago," said Mira shocking everyone in the guild.

"Correct," said Makarov. "At that time both Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart weren't even in the Balam Alliance. They were only able to make it into the Balam Alliance after Black Fangs, and Demon Claws was mysteriously taken down four years ago."

"Wait mysteriously?" questioned Gray confused. "Couldn't they just talk to the captured members?"

"That would have been the case if there was any to talk to," said Makarov.

"But there should have been some clues," said Erza.

"According to the report from four years ago the Guild Buildings of both guilds was destroyed with no body's found except a dead little girl about five years old," said Mira. "That was the only clue that we got that helped identify the two guilds as the dark guilds Black Fangs and Demons Claw."

"The body of the little girl was found in the grass of the ruin guild buildings," said Makarov. "Further examination of the bodies was done, but the only clues that were found belonged to that of the two dark guilds. No clues about who could have done it was ever found making the two attacks mysterious. It could have been a guild, or it could have been a single person. Regardless of which one it was the strength was either on par or above that of Wizard Saint level."

Everyone was sad, horrified, and shocked as they heard all of that. Elsewhere, though, six members of the Dark Guild watch the effects of something they refer to as " _Nirvana_ " on the land itself.

Team Natsu heads out to meet fellow Mages from Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter, thus creating a team in order to stop Oración Seisin their tracks. Upon arrival at the meeting place, The Trimens, Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm and Ren Akatsuki, quickly show off their so-called "handsomeness" and treat Erza and Lucy like hosts. When their leader, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, tries to get close to Erza, though, she kicks him away, and he subsequently gets his head frozen in ice by the arrival of Lyon Vastia. Lucy then meets Sherry Blendy once again, and the two seem to continue their rivalry, along with Gray and Lyon, which is all stopped by a loud crack of something hitting the floor.

"Enough," came a male voice as everyone turned to it. "We are here to work together as a group to destroy the Oracion Seis. This is not the time to be fighting among ourselves."

"Yes Jura," said Lyon.

"That's Jura," said Erza. 

"So that's really him," said Ren.

"Lamia Scales top man," said Hibiki. "Iron Rock Jura."

"Who?" asked Natsu looking at Happy.

"That guy is one of the Ten Wizard Saints," said Happy.

"Yeah which means he's kind of a big deal," said Lucy.

"Four from Fairy Tail and Four from Blue Pegasus," said Sherry. "Ha funny our guild only needed to send three members."

Lucy looked at her angry puffing her cheeks.

"Oh man," said Happy. "Why do they always forget about me?"

"It seems we have representatives from three guilds," said Jura walking forwards. "The members from Cait Shelter have yet to arrive."

"Yes and about that guild," said Ichiya while Erza held him up with one of her weapons in the air. "I hear they're only sending two."

"Just two members," said Erza.

Meanwhile, those two people were on their way there as they speak.

"That's insane we are supposed to be up against a powerful group here," said Gray.

 "Two if that is true," said Lucy. "How crazy and intense are these guys going to be?"

A voice spoke up.

"Finally we arrived," came a little girl's voice.

"About time too," came another little girl's voice. "We would have got here sooner if you hadn't stopped to play around."

Everyone turned to look as they heard the voices to see two little girls standing there talking to each other. The girl on the left was a petite girl with fair skin. She had long, dark blue hair that reached down to her ankles, with two bangs framing her face which reached down to her waist alongside her green eyes. She was wearing a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs, she was wearing wing-like attachments. Her Cait Shelter Guild stamp was unseen though. The girl on the left was a petite girl with fair skin. She had long, golden-reddish hair that reached down to her ankles, with two bangs framing her face which reached down to her waist alongside her heterochromia eyes. Her right eye was amethyst while her left eye was golden. She was wearing a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs, she was wearing gold and silver wing-like attachments. Her Cait Shelter Guild stamp was unseen as well.

"Oh yeah well your one to talk and besides who was the one that fell asleep," said the first girl's voice.

"Well it was a nice day, and besides they can just wait until we get here," said the second girl's voice.

Everyone sweatdropped and fell over anime-style as they heard the two girls. This caught the attention of the two girls as they turned and looked at everyone.

"Hi I've come from the Cait Shelter Guild," said the blue haired girl. "My names Wendy. It's nice to meet all of you."

"I've come from the Cait Shelter Guild," said the golden-reddish haired girl. "My name is Holly."

Everyone that got up a little earlier was shocked as they introduced themselves.

"A couple of girls," said Gray and Lyon.

"They're kids," said Lucy and Sherry.

"They're not handsome," said Ichiya while being held down by Erza's foot.

"Nor are they a man," said Erza. "Why should it matter?"

"Wendy, Holly," said Ren.

"Marvelous," said Eve.

"Cute," said Hibiki.

"Now then since all guilds are present we can begin," said Jura.

"Hey's not even fazed by this," said Gray surprised.

"Obviously not," said Lyon.

"What in the world was Cait Shelter thinking sending two little girls on this kind of mission," said Sherry. "We must be really hurting for members if they sent them here on their own." 

"They aren't alone," came another voice as two pair of white cat-like feet could be seen walking.

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions goddy trollop," came another voice.

Happy got a shock as he seen them. These two voices belong to two cat-like creatures just like Happy, and they were both females. The one on the left was a small, white cat-like creature with pink ears and brown eyes, which was smaller than Happy's eyes. She had two whiskers on each side of her face. This cat-like creature was wearing a pink bow near the end of her tail. Her top consisted of a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie. She was wearing a pink skirt with this top. The one on the right was a small, white cat-like creature with pink ears and heterochromia eyes. Her right eye was light green while her left eye was light blue, which was smaller than Happy's eyes. She also had a fridge of hair in the center of her head that hangs down between her eyes directly above them. This cat-like creature was wearing a purple bow near the end of her tail. Her top consisted of a gold and purple top with a purple bow tie. She was wearing a purple skirt with this top.

"What is this?" asked Gray.

"A couple of cats," said Lyon.

"Woah they are just like Happy," said Natsu.

"They can talk too," said Lucy.

Sherry put her hand on her mouth, "What a stupid cat I'm not goddy."

"That's your beef," said Lucy.

Wendy and Holly turned around and looked at them.

"Oh Carla, Sparkle you followed us here," said Wendy and Holly.

"Of course we did you two are far too young to be traveling unaccompanied childs," said Carla.

"Not to mention there is no tell what troubles you two will get into," said Sparkle.

"Pretty kitties," said the Trimens.

"You flirt with cats too," said Lucy.

Carla and Sparkle turned to look at Happy who got hearts in his eyes. Carla and Sparkle then gave him the could shoulder making him shocked. Happy then walked over to Lucy touching her leg. Lucy looked down at Happy as he spoke up.

"Lucy I'll give you my fish if you tell that fish that I haven't been neutered yet," said Happy.

"Keep looking up my skirt, and you will be," said Lucy. "It's about time the old guy gets a taste of his old medicine."

Happy was standing there sweating nervously when he put his paws on his eyes. Lucy leaned down and spoke up.

"You love them," said Lucy.

"That's my stick copy cat," said Happy, "and I don't look anything as creepy when I do it."

"You got a problem with us being here?" questioned Holly. "If so we will be on our way then. Let's go Wendy, Carla, Sparkle."

"Right," said Wendy as she turned around.

"We are right behind you," said Carla and Sparkle.

They started walking towards the doors but was stopped by Erza.

"No wait," said Erza walking forwards. "I was caught off guard. Rest assure that no offense was met. We are glad to have you aboard Wendy, Holly."

"Oh cool your Erza right," said Wendy. "I can't believe it's really you."

"Your not quite the monster I pictured," said Carla.

"Tell me about it," said Holly and Sparkle.

"Surely you've heard about Happy that catmander," said Happy. "Brace yourself because he's right here."

Carla and Sparkle gave him the cold shoulder again.

"They love me," said Happy taking a step back. "This must be destiny."

"Destiny to be rejected," said Lucy. "They're totally ignoring you."

"Now comments like that proves you know nothing about women in their wild ways," said Happy turning to Lucy.

"I hate to break this to you, but I'm a woman," said Lucy.

"Those girls are going to be gorgeous when they grow up," said Ren.

"Doesn't look like Hibiki wants to wait," said Eve.

"Will you please come with me lovely lady," said Hibiki.

He was sent flying and crashing in the ground as Holly hit him in the face.

"Hands off ugly freaks!" shouted Holly. "No one touches Wendy other than me, Carla, and Sparkle!"

"Ugly," said the Trimens as they gave off a gloomy aura around them.

"You sensed it too," said Ichiya. "Those girl's power is quite unique. They are no normal children."

"I sense that about them right away," said Jura. "The magic they possess is somehow different from our own." Jura then looked over at Erza before speaking. "It seems Lady Erza has noticed their power as well."

Ichiya looked over at Erza as he said that, "Impressive."

Holly then grabbed Wendy's hand before going over to a couch and sitting down on it along with Carla and Sparkle who followed them.

"Hmmmm," said Natsu.

"Wow thinking must be painful," said Gray walking behind him.

"It's so weird," said Natsu. "I feel like I heard that little girl's name before, but I don't know where."

"Which one?" asked Gray confused.

"Wendy," said Natsu. "The other girl I never heard of before."

"And?" asked Gray making Natsu tilt his head trying to think. "Give it a rest it hurts just watching you."

Natsu turned to Gray, "Hey can you remember her for me."

"Say what?" questioned Gray.

He looked over at Wendy and Holly again, but when he did both of them looked at him. Then they looked away from each other.

"So you got anything yet?" asked Natsu looking back at Gray.

"Working on it," said Gray.

"Do you all really have time to stand around like this?" asked Holly.

"Oh right," said Ichiya before turning to the Trimen. "No time for sulking you three we are here on business."

"Yes Master," said the three Trimen. 

"Men," said Ichiya.

"Those pretty boys just keep calling him different things," said Lucy.

"They might not be the brightest, but at least their inconsistently inconsistent."

A few moments later Ichiya then spoke up.

"Okay now that all the parties are present," said Ichiya. "I think it's about time to get the mission briefing underway."

"You going to brief us through interpreted dance?" asked Lucy.

"Our first order of business," said Ichiya making stupid poses. "Is to determine the location of the Oracion Seis."

Happy was blushing as he looked at Carla and Sparkle who was completely ignoring him.

 _"I tell you if he's going to keep looking at us like that I'm going to neuter him, strangle him, and hang him up above some wild dogs,"_ thought Sparkle.

"Right after I make a letter of the Alphabet," said Ichiya leaving the room.

"Great if he's making a poop I'm out of here," said Gray.

"We're rooting for you teacher," said the Trimens.

"Pick a title would ya," said Lucy.

After the bathroom break everyone got down to business. They learn that the Oración Seis' is searching for a powerful Magic called Nirvana, with little known info about each of its six members. Before a true plan can be set up, though, most of the alliance runs out, searching for their enemy. With only Ichiya and Jura left behind, Jura is attacked by the former, who actually turns out to be Gemini, Celestial Spirits serving Angel, one of the members of the Oración Seis, with the real Ichiya having been beaten up badly. Having infiltrated their meeting, Angel now knows about the alliance's planned ambush.

With eleven of the thirteen members of Allied Forces still searching for the Oración Seis' base, the airship Christina, which they were planning to use in their battle, arrives overhead but is suddenly blown up. The surprised Allied Forces are then greeted by the Oración Seis themselves, who made the first move. Happy, Wendy, Holly, Carla, and Sparkle hide behind a rock, while everyone else tries to fight back. However, they are rapidly and effortlessly defeated by the six, with everyone lying on the ground, and Erza ending up lethally poisoned by Cubellios during her brief scuffle with Cobra. Oración Seis' leader Brain then prepares to finish the Mages off with his Dark Rondo, but is overly surprised in noticing a frightened Wendy hiding behind a rock hugging onto and equally frightened Holly.

Brain proceeds to kidnap them both, recognizing Wendy as the " _Sky Sorceress_ " and taking Holly captive as insurance due to Wendy being close to her. Happy mistakenly gets carried away with them while Brain readies to finish off the downed Allies before departing. However, they are saved by Jura, with the Wizard Saint having arrived with Ichiya.

Ichiya proceeds to use his Healing Perfume to heal everyone's injuries but is surprised to learn that his Magic can't stop the poison that Erza is infected with. Erza then asks someone to chop off her poisoned arm, which Lyon tries to do and nearly succeeds before Gray stops him. In the midst of the argument, Carla calms everyone down by saying that Wendy can save her without the need for unnecessary sacrifices, since she is the Sky Dragon Slayer, capable of employing healing Magic, much to everyone's dismay. Realizing that they need Wendy's help, everyone now agrees that their new mission is to find and rescue Wendy, Holly, and Happy from the Oración Seis.

At an abandoned city, Brain tells everyone that Wendy possesses healing Magic and that they can use her abilities to heal  _him_ , much to their dismay, and with Cobra commenting that with  _him_  they'd rapidly find Nirvana. Brian tells Racer to go fetch  _him_ , and for Cobra, Angel, and Hoteye to search for Nirvana. He also says that even if Wendy doesn't want to help them, she will when she finds out who she is healing, and that Nirvana is a Magic which make light and darkness switch places. Holly on the other hand was bond at the moment and completely tied up away from Wendy.

Meanwhile, everyone splits up to try and find Wendy, Holly, and Happy. Lucy remains with the downed Erza and Hibiki. Natsu, Gray, Carla, and Sparkle are searching for their friends, Natsu asks about Wendy's Dragon Slayer Magic, and learns that Wendy volunteered for the mission just to meet him and that the Dragon Grandeeney, who taught and raised Wendy, disappeared about 7 years ago, just like Igneel, the Dragon who raised Natsu and Metalicana, the Dragon who raised Gajeel. The group is subsequently attacked by the Dark Guild Naked Mummy, who they ready to fight. Elsewhere, the other groups of Allied Forces run across other Dark Guilds subject to Oración Seis.

Meanwhile, Racer returns to the headquarters carrying a large, cross-shaped coffin, and the person in it is revealed to be Jellal Fernandes, seemingly in a comatose state due to Etherion's effect, and whom is said by Brain to know the location of Nirvana, having once been a member of the Magic Council. Happy, Wendy, and Holly are all surprised to see him still alive. Outside, Natsu and Gray are briefly shown fighting Naked Mummy. Back inside, Happy tries to convince Wendy not to save him due to what he did to Erza, but Wendy, further terrified by Brain threatening Holly with a dagger, says that she has to as they owe him, she is then given 5 minutes by Brain to make up her mind. Meanwhile, Natsu and Gray are shown having defeated Naked Mummy, and trying to extort its top members the location of Oración Seis' base. The other members of Allied Forces obtained victory as well, with the exception of Ichiya, who was captured. Natsu, Gray, Carla, and Sparkle have reached Oración Seis' base, and the former's screams prompts Racer, on Brain's order, to go outside and assault them. Gray engages him in combat while Natsu, Carla, and Sparkle reach the cave their friends are in.

Just to see Jellal well and alive, a crying Wendy having healed him. Natsu rushes against him, but Jellal rapidly takes him out with a spell, unexpectedly doing the same with Brain, and then leaving. The group leaves the place to go and heal Erza, with Carla carrying an unconscious Wendy and Sparkle carrying an unconscious Holly, and Brain, thinking that Jellal wants to keep Nirvana all for himself, orders Cobra, from a far place, to follow him. The confrontation between Gray and Racer continues, and, as Carla, Sparkle, and Happy carry Natsu, Wendy, and Holly away, they are spotted by Racer, who rushes towards them and had knocked them out the air. Natsu went to catch all of his unconscious friends, but was stopped when he seen Holly has caught all of her unconscious friends except Happy who Natsu caught, ran off with Holly. Just as Racer is about to catch up to them, Gray prevents him from continuing the chase with Ice-Make: Rampart. Natsu and Holly makes a run for it, and Gray continues his battle. Elsewhere, Jellal is shown having knocked a Erigor member unconscious and robbed him of his clothes and, as he leaves wearing said clothes, he whispers Erza's name to himself.

As Natsu and Holly runs away carrying their unconscious friends, they are contacted by Hibiki through the use of his Archive, with which he sends Natsu and Holly a map to find them. He then explains the mechanics of his Magic to Lucy, who, glad to know Wendy's and Holly's safe, swears she'll protect Erza until the little healer arrives. Meanwhile, Racer renounces to chase after Natsu, stating that he wants to kill Gray, who stopped him in his tracks twice. After displaying his astonishing speed, he uses Dead Grand Prix to summon forth many armed motorbikes, on which he and Gray start a chase, exchanging blows. The two run across Lyon and Sherry, and the former joins the fight on Gray's motorbike, destroying Racer's with Ice-Make: Eagle. Racer responds by destroying their motorbike and, then start dodging all of their Ice-Make spells, expressing surprise when the two remove their shirts, true to their strange habit. Avoided all of their attacks, he hits them, and states he'll finish them off. However, Lyon tells Gray he has found Racer's weakness.

Gray and Lyon confab a bit, and then Gray is suddenly and unexpectedly blocked in a very high pillar of ice by Lyon, who states he doesn't need him, and that the glory this time belongs to Lamia Scale. He and Sherry then ready to fight Racer, but Sherry is rapidly taken out by Racer. Before he can be struck too, Lyon uses Ice-Make: Hedgehog to cover himself in ice spikes, stating that Racer won't be able to hit him, and claiming that his fatal weakness is his low offensive capability while trying to lead him away. However, Racer breaks through Lyon's ice and rapidly hits him several times.

He then draws a knife and points it at Lyon's throat, stating that, with his speed, all that he needs to finish opponents off is that knife, with which he can cut their throat open. He adds that, despite his young overconfidence being okay, Racer is an Oración Seis, the wrong opponent to pick a fight. However, Lyon's reveals to have truly find Racer's weakness: his Magic doesn't enhance his movement speed tremendously, but instead slows down the perception of time for everyone in a given area aside from himself, making it seem like he moves at unholy speeds.

Racer's Slow Magic, however, affects only a certain area, and this allows the ones outside of it to see him moving normally. In that moment, Gray is shown breaking free of the ice pillar with a bow in his hands, capable of seeing Racer clearly from such distance. As Racer realizes that everything was part of the two's plan, Gray shoots his arrow. Remembering his pray to be faster than anyone, Racer is defeated by the ice attack.

Gray, Lyon, and Sherry gather, commenting on the victory, Racer, however, unwilling to accept his defeat, raises on his legs and reveals an explosive Lacrima device strapped to his chest, charging forth to take Gray's life alongside his own. However, Lyon pushes Gray aside and tackles Racer, with the two of them falling off the cliff while the Lacrima explodes, seemingly taking the lives of them both, much to Gray's and Sherry's dismay. Natsu hears the explosion, and so does Brain, incredulous that the Allied Forces managed to take the life of an Oración Seis. Angered, he wakes Midnight up and orders him to eliminate all of their opponents. Midnight states he will.

Gray, alarmed, forms ice stairs to go examine the site of the explosion and search for Lyon, whom he's sure can't be dead. Meanwhile, Sherry starts to act strangely, wondering who is to blame for her beloved one's apparent death.

Jura is shown fighting Hoteye, who assaults him by surprise, their Earth Magic, respectively making the ground hard and making it soft, clashing as Hoteye wonders which one is stronger. Jura replies that the one that has stronger conviction will always prevail no matter the quality of Magic, with Hoteye answering that the ones always on top are the rich. Meanwhile, Natsu and Holly reached Lucy and Hibiki, and, having been awakened from her state of unconsciousness along side Happy, Carla, and Sparkle, Wendy goes on to heal Erza from the poison.

Meanwhile, Jellal is shown walking in a strange place, with Cobra following him without him realizing. The Oración Seis' member wonders why he can't hear his thoughts. Jellal is then shown having stopped before a large tree, with chains protruding from it. Much to Cobra's enthusiasm, Jellal destroys the tree, and a pillar of light is released from it. Elsewhere, Wendy finishes healing Erza, much to her comrades' happiness. However, such joy is interrupted by the sudden appearance of the light column from the ground, not too far from them: back to where Jellal is, Cobra rejoices, as from the beam of light, which is seemingly starting to gather darkness from the surrounding area, a tower peeps out: Nirvana. Everyone in the vicinity, both Team Light and Oración Seis, realizes that, and Midnight is seen congratulating an incredulous Brain, stating that now he'll kill all of their enemies before Midnight falls. Realizing that Jellal must be where Nirvana is, Natsu rushes in that direction, willing to stop him so that Erza doesn't have to meet him again, but the girl concerned seems to overhear, slowly opening her eyes.

Everyone is shocked to see Nirvana appear, with the powerful Magic making communication via Archive between Hibiki, Eve and Ren difficult. While Gray searches for Lyon, Sherry stays still, silently blaming him for Lyon's supposed death, as her expression turns more and more evil. As Hoteye, having witnessed Nirvana and laughed happily, rejoicing in it, starts acting strange and screaming desperately as if he were in pain, Jura stares alarmed at him. Hibiki tells Lucy they should go after Natsu, but the group notices Erza has disappeared. Wendy starts crying, stating that the whole matter is her fault, for she was the one healing Jellal, and Hibiki unexpectedly attacks her with a spell only to have it deflected by Holly to the surprise of everyone. Holly knocks Wendy out instead, much to the others' dismay and Hibiki's relief. Elsewhere, Natsu rapidly gets rid of Racer' personal Guild, Harpuia, which was blocking his path, stating that he won't let Jellal get near Erza. Lucy's group is then shown running in the same direction as Natsu, with Holly, carrying an unconscious Wendy in her arm, claiming that she will not let anyone touch her except Her, Carla, or Sparkle. Hibiki tells the others that he knows what Nirvana is, but didn't tell everyone back at the meeting since it might have brought doubt about his loyalties. Nirvana is a spell that makes people switch between light and dark, and what they just saw is the first stage that makes people who waver between good and bad switch places, which is why he was going to knock out Wendy when she was having doubts.

This is shown when Sherry, who is traumatized by Lyon's supposed death, readies a Doll Attack: Wood Doll and uses it to attack and knock out Gray. Similarly, Hoteye, after his seeming previous crisis from before, is shown turning good, stating that he wanted money simply because his goal is to find his long-lost brother. He hugs a surprised Jura, stating they should put an end to his evil comrades' plan of using Nirvana and teach them what wonderful thing love is.

Elsewhere, Eve, seemingly separated from Ren, falls prey to Midnight and is easily defeated by him, lamenting the fact that his Magic can't hit the Oración Seis' member. Midnight readies to finish him off. With Lucy's group running towards the pillar of light, Happy brings up the fact that, if the alignment-changing ability of Nirvana is true, then those belonging to the Dark Guilds will switch to good. Hibiki says that's a possibility, but claims that, if Nirvana were to activate its second stage, then it could be used to target specific people such as a Guild, and its members would go on a killing spree, much to Lucy's dismay. Hibiki claims they have to stop Nirvana, or the legal Guilds in the world will be destroyed, as Natsu continues running towards the light.

As Natsu continues running, he spots Gray, seemingly lying unconscious in a river. Natsu rushes toward him, but is lured onto a raft, and is almost killed by Gray before being saved by Lucy and the gang, with Sagittarius shooting an arrow to stop Gray. They at first thought that Gray had turned evil due to Nirvana, but realize that he is an impostor as he starts listing data about them. The impostor then poses as Lucy and lifts her shirt, up which makes the guys happy, and trouble Lucy. She later tells Sagittarius to shoot Hibiki, and when Lucy forces closed Sagittarius' gate and tells Carla, Holly, and Sparkle to take Wendy somewhere safe, the fake Lucy re-summons Sagittarius to shoot Carla, Sparkle, Holly, and Wendy out of the sky. Before she does, Angel shows up, revealing herself as a Celestial Spirit Mage, and the impostor is revealed to be Gemini, the same Celestial Spirit who attacked Jura and Ichiya.

Realizing that everyone else is incapacitated except Holly who is to busy taking care of Wendy, Lucy has no choice but to fight Angel herself. She summons Aquarius to fight, but Angel responds by summoning Scorpio, Aquarius's boyfriend. Neither chooses to fight and they go on a date. Angel then scolds Lucy for not knowing the relations between her Spirits. Lucy resorts to using her trump card Loke, but Angel summons Aries, a dear friend of Loke. This greatly shocks Loke, Lucy and Hibiki. Angel proceeds to explain that she was the one who killed Hibiki's former lover, as well as Loke and Aries' former master, Karen Lilica, and took Aries' from her. This has Hibiki almost succumb to Nirvana, but he seemingly manages to stifle. Lucy tries to dismiss Loke instead of having him fight Aries, but he refuses, since they were summoned by different people and have to fight for their masters' sake. Loke quickly gains the upper hand since Aries isn't a combat Spirit, so Angel summons Caelum and ruthlessly shoots through Aries just to reach Loke, revealing that she can summon two Spirits at a time. Angel's act of cruelty greatly horrifies Lucy. Due to the damage from Caelum, both Loke and Aries are forced to return to the Celestial Spirit Realm to heal. Before they completely vanish, Loke apologizes to Lucy, and Aries says she's happy he found a kind owner.

Enraged, Lucy summons Taurus, but Angel re-summons Gemini who poses as Lucy, distracting the charging Spirit, and uses Caelum to knock out Taurus. Without any energy left, Lucy begs Angel to release Aries from her contract in an final act of desperation. Lucy claims she deserves happiness together with Loke. Angel agrees, and declares that the price for Aries' freedom will be Lucy's life. Angel orders Gemini to kill her, but Gemini manages to feel Lucy's love for Celestial Spirits and cries, saying they can't kill her, greatly angering Angel and prompting her to close Gemini's gate. Hibiki suddenly appears and grabs Lucy's neck from behind, prompting both her and Angel to believe that he has fallen prey to Nirvana. However, this is just an act to trick Angel, and he tells Lucy that he is going to transfer a high-level spell into her head through his Archive. Lucy is shown entering into a trance and reciting an incantation, as Angel angrily charges towards her wielding Caelum. Angel angrily charges towards Lucy wielding Caelum, but the girl enters a trance and recites an incantation, casting the Urano Metria spell against Angel and defeating her. Lucy is shown waking up from the trance seconds after, oblivious of what just happened.

Lucy notes the presence of her companions, and then rushes toward Natsu. However, Angel suddenly rises from the water and tries one final attack to take down Lucy with Caelum, but fails. She then faints as she remembers her prayer of fading into the sky like an angel. Although her attack failed, she did make the raft Natsu was on sail down a waterfall, with Lucy having boarded it to protect her friend, and the two fall over together. Elsewhere, Brain is incredulous that Angel has been defeated too. He states he won't let the deaths of his comrades go to waste, and that he'll crush the light. However, in the river, Angel is shown floating, alive and claiming she's not dead.

Erza is shown running in the woods while reminiscing the time spent with Jellal and wondering what he's doing in such a place. Elsewhere, Hoteye explains Nirvana's mechanics to Jura, stating that all he wanted was to find his brother, and for that he needed money: that's why he committed such evil deeds. He then goes one to comically compare Jura's head to the potatoes he used to eat with his brother, much to Jura's dismay.

Ren is shown to be rapidly defeated by Midnight as well, with the Oración Seis's member wondering whether there aren't stronger opponents around. Carla, Sparkle, and Holly has brought Wendy in a safe place, and the two girls proceed to tell Carla and Sparkle their story of their encounter with Jellal. With both girls stating that they still believe Jellal to be kind despite all of his seeming bad actions and she wonders whether he still remembers about them, Erza is shown arriving at Nirvana's location, where she finds Jellal. 

The two meet, much to the still hidden Cobra's dismay, and Erza is surprised to learn that Jellal has lost all his memory except for her name, something which reveals to Cobra why he couldn't read his memory. Jellal asks her if she knows something about his identity and about this "Erza," something which fills her eyes with tears. She then proceeds to tell him that she is Erza, and lists everything he did in the past, Something which makes Jellal deeply sad since he can't believe what he has done.

In the meantime, Lucy wakes up to find her wounds treated and her body clad in a different outfit. It is revealed that Natsu also got a new outfit by Virgo, who passed through her own gate since Lucy was out of Magic Power. Later Sherry appears and tries to attack them with her Doll Attack, but she is tackled from behind by Gray. She finally reverts to herself when Lyon appears alive and well, having survived the explosion, much to everyone's relief. Sparkle and Carla are surprised by the fact that Nirvana's black light when it turns white, and Happy is shown dragging Hibiki out of the river, hoping everyone is alright. Wendy and Holly was grinning as they seen the light from Nirvana for some strange reason, but their grin only lasted for a brief moment.

Back at Nirvana, Cobra reveals himself and asks Jellal how did he manage to discover the Magic's location and why he unsealed it, to which he responds that was the doing of a voice in his dreams, which made him remember the Magic's whereabouts. He then reveals that he unsealed it in order to destroy it by a Square of Self-Destruction on Nirvana. Cobra tries desperately to obtain the spell's deactivation codes, but to no effect. Jellal then reveals to have cast the spell on himself as well, being willing to die to make amends for his sins and to free Erza of his burden, taking her sadness away with him. Erza, however, rushes towards him with tears in her eyes, calling his name.

As Erza, bent over Jellal, cries for him not to die, as he should remember everything he has done and make up for it living, Brain appears, and, by no means alarmed by Jellal's spell on Nirvana, reminds him that he's, in fact, the one who taught Jellal the spell in the first place, before rapidly nullifying it, much to Cobra's joy. Nirvana's second stage is finally activated, and the Magic reveals its form as a gigantic building moving on six, large spider-like legs. Erza and Jellal manage to cling on the structure, and the former, despite Jellal's depression for not having stopped the Magic manages to convince him to deactivate the suicidal spell, showing him her comrades, who are clinging on Nirvana's legs too, ready to confront Oración Seis and stop Nirvana. She says they'll never give up, being connected through hope, and spurs Jellal to live on and see the future with his own eyes. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Jellal, Jura, Hoteye and Ichiya are shown to have hang on to Nirvana's leg. The only ones not their was Wendy, Holly, Carla, and Sparkle currently with no one having any idea where they went off too.

Meanwhile back where Wendy and Holly were at they got up before they walked forwards looking ahead of them at Nirvana with serious eyes.

"It's time," said Holly.

"About time I was getting bored waiting," said Wendy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Carla confused before realizing what she meant. "Oh, you mean time to go help the others."

"No," said Holly. "We aren't going to help them."

"What?" questioned Carla and Sparkle shocked.

"Holly what are you two thinking they're your allies," said Sparkle.

"Don't tell me Nirvana changed her," said Carla her eyes widen.

"Nirvana can't change us," said Holly looking back at them over her shoulder.

"Huh what you mean?" questioned Carla confused.

"She means Nirvana simpy does not affect us, Carla," said Wendy. "Everything that we worked for was for this moment."

"What are you taking about?" questioned Sparkle confused.

 _"Oracion Seis thought they infiltrated us, but even they didn't realize they were playing right into our hands,"_ said Holly telepathically. _"A plan to awaken and destroy Nirvana ourselves. Why do you think we took down Black Fangs and Demons Claws in the first place for? It was for this exact moment."_

 _"Although you can say we couldn't have taken full credit as Oracion Seis helped us,"_ said Wendy. _"Even if they didn't know it."_

 _"Everything before was an act,"_ said Holly.  _"Even the part of Wendy being knocked out by me and healing Jellal. We didn't volunteer for the mission for Wendy to meet Natsu. We volunteered for the mission so we can take down Nirvana by ourselves. It was a plan to get Nirvana to show itself so we can destroy it."_

"What!" shouted Carla and Sparkle shocked.

"Just stay here we will be back later," said Holly before looking at Wendy. "Ready?"

"Do you even have to ask?" asked Wendy.

"Not really, but felt like I'd humor you," said Holly.

Wendy sighed, but the two released an overwhelming amount of magical power as their bodies were glowing with an intense aura. Wendy was glowing with a blue aura around her just like her magic while Holly was glowing with a golden aura on the outside and a silver aura on the inside. Both of their hair and bodies shinning magnificently with otherworldly powers along with their magic aura and both of them shinning brightly like stars in the night. So brightly in fact that no one could actually see what they looked like even to the most trained of eyes would have trouble seeing them.

Meanwhile, everyone in the Allied Forces in the area and that was hanging on for dare life as well as the Oracion Seis felt the overwhelming magical energy, but no one else in the world felt it. They all were gasping in shock at the amount of magical power, and even Cobra came out to see what was going on along with Brain. Midnight also felt it and made his way there as well unease about the magical power he was sensing.

"W-W-What is all that magic power?" questioned Erza stuttering.

"I-I-I never felt anything like it before," stuttered Jura. "It's mind-blowing. It's stronger than any Wizard Saint I know of."

"This magic seems odd," said Ichiya. "I have never heard of someone wielding magic like this."

"Over there," said Happy pointing. "What are they? They're so bright."

Meanwhile, Wendy and Holly looked forwards at Nirvana with two extremely bright spheres that hide who they was before they flew into the air looking like a shooting star as a stream of blue and a gold mixed with silver light trailed behind them. They headed directly towards Nirvana with intense speed unlike anything before. They was moving so fast that everyone was unable to follow their movements. Brian asked Cobra if he knew what those lights are and Cobra tried to find out who they was, but came back empty unable to read the mind of or the movements of whatever it was. He told Brain and then said he will handle it as he flew into the air after the lights. Natsu seen him and was about to fight him, but Cobra was sent flying before crashing straight through Nirvana itself completely then the two lights crashed into Nirvana themselves tipping it over on it's side and throwing everyone off it in the confusion.

Midnight appeared, but before he knew what happened he was hit several times by the blue light until he couldn't take anymore and collapsed. He didn't even have time to use his magic or react to the attack let alone his magic had no effect on the attack either. In another place Brian himself was struck down by the goldish-silver light several times unable to strick back until he got to the point he couldn't take anymore then he was blasted with an intense goldish-silver beam of light which seemed to have eradicated him completely along with his staff. With that accomplished the two lights then continued to dance in the air around Nirvana crashing through it all over the place turning it into rubble and shocking everyone in the Allied Forces. Then the two lights floated into the sky standing still making them look like stars again. This time there was two intense enormous blasts of blue and goldish-silver beams which struck Nirvana and pierced right through it before Nirvana exploded to everyone's shock. At this point Erza remembered what Master said earlier and realized who these two lights are.

"It's them the ones that Master was talking about that destroyed both Black Fangs and Demon Claws four years ago," said Erza surprised and shocking everyone that heard it.

With Nirvana's fall and complete destruction, the two lights then flew off back to the same place they came in the distance on the mountains and no one seen them land either as they disappeared out of sight. 

Following the destruction of Nirvana and with everyone safe, the gathered group is introduced Jellal and told that he lost his memory; despite his past, evil deeds, having helped them out, he's considered a friend. During a private conversation, Erza and Jellal reconcile, with the woman telling him that she'll be at his side to help him while he gets back his memories, and Erza tries to add something but is interrupted by the arrival of the Council's 4th Custody Enforcement Unit, led by Lahar. The man explains that the Council has now been restored and that they are here to capture certain criminals.

The army starts with Hoteye, for his past sins as an Oración Seis member, despite him having being turned good by Nirvana. Jura tries to speak against them, but Hoteye decides to be arrested since he can never be rid of his sins even if he turned good. Before he gets taken away, Jura tells him that he will continue the search for his younger brother in his place, and asks for his name. Hoteye says his name is Wally Buchanan, and Erza, surprised, instantly tells them that she knows him and that he is alive and well, traveling across the continent with his good friends. This makes Hoteye burst into tears, and realize that there is hope for those who believe in the light. He is taken into custody with no regrets or worries.

Lahar proceeds to tell them that they are after another person, even more, dangerous than the Oración Seis: Jellal. For his crimes of infiltrating and destroying the Council, as well as firing Etherion, he's to be arrested. Before anyone else could say anything, a new voice spoke up.

"Oh really?" came the questioned voice behind Lahar and his group of men.

Lahar spun around shocked that someone got behind them without noticing them and seen a long blue haired girl and a golden-reddish long haired girl. The Allied Forces also noticed them surprised they have made it back as they were still worried about the two.

"Wendy, Holly, Carla, Sparkle," said everyone surprised.

"Sorry returning so late everyone," said Holly before looking at Lahar.

Wendy tries to convince Lahar to change his mind and protested that Jellal could not even remember what he did, but Lahar refuses and says ignorance of one's crimes is no excuse and that Jellal will either receive execution or life imprisonment.

"Oh so I suppose that means you'll be excutioning the whole Magic Council then," said Holly.

"What? Why would I do that?" asked Lahar confused.

"You simply come here and arrest one man when it took the majority of the Magic Council to make the decision to fire Etherion," said Holly.

"That doesn't matter; he is the one that convinced them to fire Etherion," said Lahar.

"Really because I'm pretty sure the Magic Council has their own minds and can make their own decisions," said Holly. "Although they was not the very brightest of decisions to begin with. To think they would fire on a tower without knowing anything about it. Besides how was it that someone was able to infiltrate the Magic Council in the first place? I guess your security isn't all that good."

"How dare you!" shouted Lahar. "Who do you think you are!"

"Just an innocent girl speaking the truth," said Holly. "I guess the truth is a bit harsh isn't it?"

"Silence or I'll arrest all of you!" shouted Lahar. "You will hand over Jellal!"

"Arresting an innocent girl for only speaking the truth will only show how corrupted the Magic Council is," said Holly.

"Shut up!" shouted Lahar. "You will hand over Jellal one way or another!"

"How about no?" questioned Holly.

"Alright arrest her as well!" shouted Lahar.

"Sure," said Holly holding her hands out. "Arrest me. I'd just love to tell the Sorcerer Weekly that the Magic Council arrested someone innocent that only spoke the truth."

Lahar started to panic nervously as he looked at the girl. Two guards walked over to her, but before they could arrest her Lahar stopped them.

"Stop," said Lahar making the guards stop.

Lahar started to sweat big time and it was noticeable, but he knew that if word got out that they arrested an innocent girl that only was speaking the truth then there would be dire consequences for the Magic Council. Lahar knew he was backed into a corner. Jellal however stopped anything else from happening, accepting his punishment and thanking Erza for everything she has done. Erza looks on helplessly as her long-lost friend is about to be taken away from her permanently just after reuniting. As she thinks that she can't let Jellal go, Natsu attacks the soldiers, saying he won't allow Jellal to be taken away since Jellal is one of them now. Natsu tells Jellal that he has to stay by Erza's side for her sake, much to Jellal's distress, with his new friends exposing themselves and risking their freedom for him, who's resigned to turn himself in. Just as Lahar orders his underlings to arrest them all, after making a terribly difficult decision, Erza cries for them to stop, stating she'll take responsibility herself, and tells them that they can take Jellal away, much to his relief. Before being taken into custody, Jellal manages to remember one final thing, Erza's surname, Scarlet, stemming from her hair, and openly tells it before bidding farewell to Erza, with her sadly saying the same.

Following Hoteye and Jellal's arrest, the group feels dejected, and Erza is shown sitting alone. She remembers her slave days, when, due to her not having a surname, Jellal came up with Scarlet, due to the color of her hair, and says he will never forget her name. She bursts into massive tears, and pronouncing Jellal's name, starts crying desperately, watching the incoming sunrise bearing the same color as her hair.

Joining the friends that were on the Christina and arriving at Cait Shelter, everyone gets new clothes to restore their torn up ones except Wendy and Holly who only changed their clothing with Wendy wearing a green one and Holly wearing a blue one just like Wendy's. They meet up with the people of the Guild, and, after receiving their sincere thanks from Roubaul, the most exuberant members of Team Light try to celebrate, but then notice Roubaul upset. Cait Shelter's Master goes on to explain that they are not, in fact, the descendants of the Nirvit, but the Nirvit tribe itself. He explains that 400 years ago he was the one who created Nirvana to stop the wars raging throughout the country, and founded a village on the machine itself, which enjoyed a time of prosperity. However the darkness that they removed from the targets found its way to the Nirvit tribe itself, and made the people kill everyone in cold blood, with only Roubaul managing to escape and eventually dying, just to live on as a spirit. He sealed Nirvana away, since he couldn't destroy it himself, and settled in an abandoned town to watch over the machine until someone could destroy it. He swore and remained in solitude for some time, until a child with Jellal's appearance appeared carrying two unconscious girls Wendy and Holly, asking him to take care of them, to which Roubaul agreed. Wendy and Holly then woke up and asked where they was, since they was on their way to a guild. Roubaul, not wanting Wendy and Holly to feel sad, said that the place was, in fact, a guild, and used his extremely powerful Magic to turn the wrecked town into a guild and create illusory people to be part of it.

Now that the burden of Nirvana is destroyed, the guild members start to disappear, and, as Wendy and Holly look down at the ground, is told by Roubaul that they no longer need illusory companions, having found real ones. Before anything else can happen though Holly spoke up.

"We already knew that," said Holly.

Everyone gasped in shock at hearing that.

"What do you mean?" questioned Roubaul surprised.

"That the Guild and people were illusions," said Wendy shocking everyone.

"What how did they..." said Gray surprised before he was cut off.

"We knew that there was no Guild here even before we came in the first place, but decided to come anyways," said Holly answering Gray's question. "We decided to stay and enjoy our time in the Guild even though we already knew that the Guild was only an illusion."

"Impressive you're wise girls," said Roubaul.

As Roubaul himself, his task completed, starts disappearing Wendy and Holly smile both knowing that he can now move on. Before anything more can be said Holly turned to Wendy before speaking again.

"Well I guess it's time to head out again Wendy," said Holly. "It'll be just like back then. Going wherever we want, but this time with Carla and Sparkle."

Erza stepped forwards before speaking up, "It doesn't have to be just you four."

Holly and Wendy turned around and looked at her. 

"Come with us be a part of Fairy Tail," said Erza.

Holly looked at Wendy to decided what she wanted to do. She smiled before nodding her head after that.

"We will be glad to," said Holly turning back to Erza smiling.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter two of Divine Sky. I do hope you like this chapter. This chapter actually got surprisingly long but was actually a lot shorter than the Arc itself as Nirvana, and the Oracion Seis was taken down before anything else happened unlike previously. For the most part, the story followed the same plot, but with a different twist as well. We also got a glimpse of Wendy and Holly's magic power which has been classified as above Wizard Saint level, but the only witnesses to that magic power were only the people in the Allied Forces, and no one has any clue as to what or who the magical power belongs to. About Wendy and Holly's outfits though their outfits are similar to each other, but in different colors. Unfortunately I do not know what color Holly's outfit was at the start of her introduction, but I do know that the color of it is different than that of Wendys. As for the second outfit though Wendy was in her green dress outfit while Holly was in a similar one that is light blue. Anyways pretty interesting chapter to say the least. Enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Divine Sky.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the Characters, but I do own the additions to the story and any OC's.


End file.
